As a technique for extending the battery driving time while ensuring high data processing performance, there is a technique described in Patent Document 1. In this technique, there is provided, in addition to a first CPU for performing the data processing, a second CPU in which the peak performance is lower than the first CPU and the power efficiency is high, to monitor the load by the second CPU. When the load is large, the process is performed by the first CPU, while when the load is small, the process is performed by the second CPU in place of the first CPU. In this way, it is designed to reduce the leakage power during the system operation according to the load state and temperature change.
Further, in Patent Document 2, there is described a technique in which a management part is provided for managing power consumption information necessary for executing a task by each processor in a multi-processor system. At the time of the selection of processors to perform the task, the power consumption information is used for selecting a processor with the maximum execution throughput per unit of power consumption, and allocating the task to the processor. In this way, it is possible to achieve a multi-processor system that can perform a greater amount of throughput with a limited amount of power in an environment, such as a mobile terminal, in which the amount of power that can be used is limited.